Stand By Me!
by kim joungwook
Summary: "kita takkan pernah tahu kapan kita akan berpisah. Kapan kita tidak tinggal serumah lagi. kapan kita sudah tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini. Tak ada yang tahu, Kyu "/Crackpair!KyuWook/BoyXBoy/DLDR!


**Tittle** : Stand By Me!

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : OneShoot or Drabble? Ah~ I don't know

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : "kita takkan pernah tahu kapan kita akan berpisah. Kapan kita tidak tinggal serumah lagi. kapan kita sudah tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini. Tak ada yang tahu, Kyu~"/"ini bukan soal bagaimana kita terikat janji suami istri, juga bukan tentang kita yang tinggal serumah. Tapi bagaimana kita mempertahankan komitmen kita untuk tetap bersama, menjaga perasaan kita untuk satu sama lain."/** CrackPair!KyuWook/BoyXBoy/DLDR!**

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **DLDR!**

.

.

.

**Kyuwook~ **

**.**

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari di akhir minggu ini. Hari libur yang sudah ditunggu sejak hari senin sudah menanti didepan mata. Termasuk oleh pasangan itu, yang masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut meski matahari sudah mulai menerobos tirai putih di jendela samping ranjang mereka. Oke, dua namja itu sudah mulai terusik, dan salah satunya, yang berbadan lebih kecil menghampiri kata mungil. Atau mungkin memang mungil? Entahlah, yang pasti namja itu sudah mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menggeliat kecil dan mencoba melepas sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"engh~ Kyu~" ia bergumam pelan, masih mencoba melepas rengkuhan lengan itu dari pinggangnya. Bukannya melonggar, pelukan itu justru semakin kuat, bahkan kini kedua kaki namja yang ia panggil 'Kyu' itu juga ikut memeluk tubuhnya. Namja mungil -baiklah, kita panggil ia dengan nama Ryeowook- itu mencoba berontak semakin keras. Kesadarannya langsung terkumpul sempurna begitu menyadari tubuh namja disampingnya itu sudah hampir menindih tubuhnya.

"Kyu~ kau mau membunuhku? Sesak bodoh!" teriak Ryeowook melengking. Namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu membuka matanya ogah-ogahan dan menatap Ryeowook yang kini juga menatapnya.

"waeyo?" tanyanya dengan tampang yang ia buat sepolos mungkin. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"ayolah, Kyu~ aku akan membuat sarapan, oke?! Kulihat sudah mulai siang. Jam 7 lebih." ucap Ryeowook, masih mencoba membujuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk melepas pelukannya.

"eum? Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. ia menguap kecil dan menutup matanya sembari menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang kini berada di dada seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Kyu~ ayolah~! Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sejak tadi." Ryeowook masih mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kasar dan melepas pelukan Kyuhyun di sekitar pinggang dan kakinya. Dan hal itu masih tetap tak merubah apapun. Tubuhnya masih berada dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"KYU! Sumpah! Jika kau tidak melepas pelukanmu sekarang, aku akan menyuruhmu tidur diruang tamu selama sebulan!" Ryeowook kembali berteriak, kali ini dengan ancaman mutlaknya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ancaman namja itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan terkekeh kecil memandang Ryeowook yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"aku sudah melepasnya, chagi. Ancamanmu tak berlaku lagi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah akibat efek dari teriakannya barusan.

"sudahlah. Lagipula jika ancaman itu berlaku, kau tetap akan melanggarnya. Dasar Cho Genius!" ucap Ryeowook kesal. Ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempat kesayangannya itu.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk, bersandar di kepala ranjang dan memandang Ryewook intens. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"aku mau memasak sarapan. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini kembali menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang. Ia duduk bersila dan menatap penuh minat pada wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah natural bangun tidur yang menjadi favoritnya. Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memandang Ryeowook dengan seringai di bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit kering.

"kemarilah, aku ingin membisikkan apa yang kumau." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook mengangguk polos dan segera mendekat, tak menghiraukan seringai yang masih terpatri di bibir namja itu.

_Greep!_

Pinggang Ryeowook langsung dipeluk oleh lengan Kyuhyun, membuat namja mungil itu duduk di pangkuan namja tampan bermarga Cho itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowok bingung. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berhadapan, masih dengan dirinya yang duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin sarapanku." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menghirup aroma Ryeowook dari perpotongan leher namja itu. Ryeowook reflek memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi nyaman yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan saat nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa kulit lehernya.

"ngh~" Ia mendesah kecil saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup lehernya berkali-kali. Tangan kanannya berada di kepala Kyuhyun, meremas lembut surai hitam namja itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk erat punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Kyuh~" Kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar mendesah saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat kulit lehernya, menciptakan Kissmark baru disana. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke atas, memberikan space yang cukup untuk Kyuhyun mengerjai lehernya. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, mari-menciptakan-kissmark-di-leher-Ryeowook.

"Kyu! Appo!" Ryeowook berteriak kecil saat Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya, menciptakan hickey yang berwarna merah terang mendekati ungu dan dapat dipastikan takkan hilang dalam sehari.

"sshhh, mianhae." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan saat kepalanya kini ia angkat dan mensejajarkannya dengan milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"gwenchana." ucapnya pelan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, bahkan keringat sudah mulai terlihat di wajah namja mungil itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil menyadarinya.

"kamarnya terlalu panas, aniya?" goda Kyuhyun sembari menyatukan dahi keduanya. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"jangan menggodaku!" jawab Ryeowook ketus. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengecup cepat bibir yang mengerucut didepannya.

"kau membuatku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, dan sebelum ia sempat melakukan perlawanan apapun, tubuhnya sudah didorong oleh Kyuhyun yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya yang telentang di ranjang.

"tidak ada penolakan, Chagi~"

"kyu~" Ryeowook melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibirnya, terkesan kasar dan menuntut. Bibir tebal namja itu melumat bibr tipis milik Ryeowook, mengulumnya tak sabar. Ryeowook mencoba membalas sebisanya, menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah menang jika melawan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya, sedangkah tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, menyusup masuk melalui celah piyamanya dan mengelus lembut pinggang miliknya, menciptakan gerakan naik-turun yang konstan. Jemari namja itu terasa dingin, membuat Ryeowook sedikit berjengit saat merasakan suhu yang cukup berbeda darinya.

"ngh~ Kyu~" Ryeowook mendesah kecil saat gigi Kyuhyun menggigit pelan bibirnya dan lidah namja itu menjilat bibir atasnya, mencoba mencari celah untuk menerobos masuk.

"mmmh~" Ryeowook mendesah kecil saat lidah Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengeksploitasi apapun yang ada didalam sana. Saliva keduanya terlihat mengalir turun dari sudut bibir Ryeowook, mengingat ia yang berada di bawah. Kecipak suara air liur memenuhi kamar itu, kedua namja yang berada di atas ranjang itu masih bergumul lidah, belum mau menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan kini kedua tangan Ryeowook sudah melingkar nyaman di leher Kyuhyun, mencoba memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ngh~" Ryeowook melenguh panjang saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman keduanya. Terlihat manik caramel milik Ryeowook menatap intens pada mata Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka mencoba menyelami manik masing-masing sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memutus kontak mata itu dan mencium pipi Ryeowook. Hidungnya menyusuri pipi putih itu, turun hingga dagu. Memberikan sebuah kecupan basah disana. Ryeowook mati-matian menahan desahan yang sudah akan keluar dari bibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya. Menciumi garis leher Ryeowook, hingga kini berada di perpotongan pundak namja itu.

"saranghae, Wookie~" bisik Kyuhyun rendah, masih mempertahankan posisinya di leher Ryeowook.

"ngh~ N-ne. nado saranghae, Kyu~" jawab Ryeowook susah payah. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar suara berat Ryeowook.

"aku akan memakanmu."

"Ngh~ Kyu! I'm yours~"

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengurucutkan bibirnya. Berkali-kali kakinya ia hentakkan di lantai, bahkan gerutuan mengiringi setiap gerakan namja mungil itu.

"Kyuhyun sialan, brengsek!" bahkan umpatan untuk sang pujaan hatinya terkadang terdengar dari bibir tipis itu.

"tak baik merutuki kekasihmu, Kim Ryeowook!" ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk santai di ruang makan, memandang Ryeowook yang kini tengah berkutat di dapur kesayangannya. Ryeowook meletakkan kasar sendok yang baru saja ia gunakan dan memutar tubuhnya, memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja darinya. Keduanya dipisahkan dengan mini bar yang berada diantara dapur dan ruang makan. Kedua tangan Ryeowook berada dipinggangnya.

"kau benar-benar titisan iblis, Cho! Kau mengerjaiku sampai jam 10! Dan lihat! sekarang aku belum sarapan dan kelaparan. SANGAT KELAPARAN!" teriak Ryeowook diakhir kalimatnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya lagi dan meringis kecil saat nyeri di salah satu bagian tubuhnya kembali terasa.

"kau benar-benar brengsek, kyu!" umpat Ryeowook sekali lagi sebelum kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima dipanggil brengsek oleh kekasih mungilnya itu. Tapi ia langsung menyeringai kecil saat melihat tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang hanya dibalut dengan piyama biru muda miliknya yang tampak kebesaran ditubuh namja itu. Piyama itu hanya mampu menutupi tak sampai setengah paha Ryeowook, membuat namja itu terlihat semakin seksi. Apalagi dengan bercak-bercak merah yang menghiasi kulit putih itu, membuat tubuh mungil Ryeowook menjadi salah satu pemandangan indahnya saat ini.

Salahkan dirinya yang mengerjai Ryeowook hingga namja itu kelelahan dan sangat malas untuk memakai bajunya sendiri, membuatnya mengambil asal atasan piyama Kyuhyun yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya untuk membuat sarapan bagi mereka.

"kau terlhat seksi, chagi~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap penuh minat pada tubuh namja mungil di hadapannya. Ryeowook mendelik horror mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

"enyahkan pikiran kotormu itu dan ayo kita sarapan. Kau tak lapar?" tanya Ryeowook sembari membawa dua piring nasi goreng di tangannya. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja dan duduk perlahan, mencoba mengurangi nyeri dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun meringis kecil.

"ajikdo manhi appa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tentu saja. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan dulu. aku sangat lapar." ucap Ryeowook, mencoba menghindari perdebatan tak penting diantara mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, menuruti ucapan kekasih hatinya.

"kyu, tolong ambilkan susuku di lemari es. Aku lelah." ucap Ryeowook manja. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera mengerjakannya. Ia meletakkan sekotak susu coklat di samping piring Ryeowook dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

.

.

.

"kyu, sebaiknya kau mulai belajar memasak dan mengurus rumah." ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang baru saja menelan nasi gorengnya menatap Ryeowook bingung,

"waeyo?" tanyanya bingung. Ryeowook melanjutkan makannya, menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"kau tak bisa memasak. Kemampuanmu dalam hal itu sangat payah. Padahal kau sangat jenius dalam matematika dan mata pelajaran lainnya. Tapi untuk urusan rumah kau sangat memprihatinkan. Bahkan kau tak benar saat mencuci piring. Aku juga takut kalau kau menghancurkan semua baju kita jika membiarkanmu mencucinya." jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menngerutkan dahinya bingung.

"kau kenapa, chagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "dan, Hey! Aku tidak separah itu dalam hal beres-beres. Lagipula bukankah ada kau yang mengurusnya?!" tambah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya.

"Kau kenal Onew?" Ryeowook justru balik bertanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"aku mengenalnya. Dia teman kita." jawab Kyuhyun. "lalu apa hubungannya dengan masalah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Key, istrinya sudah mengajarinya hingga ia bisa memasak. Yah, walaupun hanya menu sederhana. Bahkan kini Onew sudah bisa mencuci piring, baju dan membersihkan rumah sendiri." ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan jawaban Ryeowook yang terkesan ambigu.

"lalu? Aku bingung dengan maksudmu, chagi~" Kyuhyun menghentikan suapan makannya dan fokus menatap Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu melakukan hal yang sama dan balik memandang Kyuhyun.

"Onew bisa melakukan apapun saat nanti ada apa-apa dengan Key yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa mengurus suaminya lagi. mereka suami istri, tapi sudah bisa mengambil langkah untuk mengantisipasi hal yang terburuk." jelas Ryeowook. "apalagi kita, yang bukan sepasang suami-istri." tambah Ryeowook. Ada nada sendu tersirat di sana.

"kita takkan pernah tahu kapan kita akan berpisah. Kapan kita tidak tinggal serumah lagi. kapan kita sudah tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini. Tak ada yang tahu, Kyu~" ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mencoba memahami makna dari kalimat Ryeowook.

"aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku ingin membuatmu bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri saat nanti aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu untukmu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri nanti." Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Entah mengapa, atmosfer yang tadi baik-baik saja, kini terasa berat dan tidak nyaman.

"kau tidak akan kemana-kemana. Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanku, dan tidak akan ada yang berpisah." ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan dan emosi yang sangat kentara.

"ini bukan soal bagaimana kita terikat janji suami istri, juga bukan tentang kita yang tinggal serumah. Tapi bagaimana kita mempertahankan komitmen kita untuk tetap bersama, menjaga perasaan kita untuk satu sama lain." tambah Kyuhyun. Dapat ia lihat mata Ryeowook kini mengalirkan cairan asin yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Air mata itu kini membasahi wajah manisnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat kekasih hatinya itu menangis. Hal yang tak jarang ia dapati, karena memang seorang Kim Ryeowook yang cukup cengeng. Ia memutuskan menghampiri namja itu.

"sssttt, uljima. Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan menjagamu agar tetap disisiku selamanya." ucap Kyuhyun yang kini merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia berdiri di samping namja itu dan menenggelamkan wajah sembab Ryeowook di perutnya.

"saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" gumam Ryeowook di tengah isaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengelus lembut surai madu Ryeowook.

"nado saranghae. Karena itu, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku." ucap Kyuhyun, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi justru ditolak oleh Ryeowook yang kini mencoba melepas pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun menurut dan menundukkan tubuhnya, membuat wajah mereka sejajar.

"aku akan tetap disampingmu." ucap Ryeowook pelan, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, digantikan dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajahnya yang masih terlihat bekas-bekas air mata.

"kau tetap mau menikah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya bingung,

"memang tadi aku bilang ingin menikah denganmu?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"tidak. Tapi dari kalimatmu tadi menyiratkan bahwa kau ingin menikah denganku." jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Wajah Ryeowook kini merona malu.

"ani~ aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu. Lagi pula aku tak mau menjadi seorang istri. Aish! Aku namja." ucap Ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengacak sayang surai rambut Ryeowook.

"bagaimanapun aku tetap mencintaimu~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang semakin kentara.

"tapi, Kyu. Aku tetap ingin kau belajar memasak dan mengurus rumah." ucap Ryeowook di tengah pelukannya.

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih mempertahankan pelukan mereka. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"hanya ingin membuatmu bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri saat aku ada urusan nantinya." jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "hey! Kau juga bisa membantuku mengurus rumah, bodoh!" tambah Ryeowook.

"shireo! Aku tak mau melakukan hal-hal menyusahkan seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ryeowook mengerucutukan bibirnya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"lalu bagaimana kau akan mengurus dirimu saat aku tak ada?" tanya Ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengecup bibir tipis itu lagi. Mereka terdiam, dengan Kyuhyun yang memandang wajah merona Ryeowok dan Ryeowook yang masih setia dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal.

"ah, aku tahu! Aku akan kerumah Onew saat kau tak ada. Setidaknya ia bisa membantuku mengurus diri~" jawab Kyuhyun gembira. Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban spontan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"kau memang selalu jenius untuk hal-hal seperti ini." ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"tapi aku berharap kita akan selalu bersama" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lebih erat.

"harapan yang akan kita wujudkan bersama untuk menjadi nyata."

.

.

.

**END**

Omigot! FF KyuWook pertamaku~

Otte? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Ah~ aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba suka ama couple magnae ini~ yang pasti, aku selalu suka Ryeowook oppa~!

Oke, Oke. At least Review please~ aku ingin tahu tanggapan kalian tentang FF absurd ini. ^.~


End file.
